The demand for multi-variable sensors for the BAS market is increasing steadily, Sensors used for this purpose are generally wall mounted in the zone of a building and comprise one or more sensors, such as temperature, humidity, carbon dioxide (CO2) and volatile organic compounds (VOCs). Additionally, sensors may require the ability to communicate over a wired or wireless communication network. The combination of these sensing abilities and electronics requires more power and therefore results in additional heat being generated in the wall mount case that contains the sensors.
Certain sensors, such as humidity sensors, may be particularly sensitive to temperature differences and gradients surrounding the sensor. When temperatures are artificially increased in the wall mount case, this in turn elevates the temperature of the internal humidity sensor, and may cause errors relative to the humidity in the room. While electrical and thermal design can minimize the increase in heat, there is a need to compensate the humidity sensor inside the wall mount case to match the actual humidity in the room containing the wall mount case.